Tell Me Another Day
by Batugan
Summary: NaruHina One-shot. She had waited rather long for this moment. She had endured how many years of being content on just having to be assigned with him on successive missions; pleased on just seeing him slurp down one bowl of ramen after another. R&R!


So, this was it

Stressing over finals while practicing for a defense and what do you get? Of course, another one-shot. xD

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto has all the luck.

xXx

**Tell Me Another Day**

So, this was it. The day she finally had the courage to tell him how she feels. It wouldn't be that hard now, would it? She just had to voice out those three important words. She knew she could do it, she's fairly certain she can. She just had to condition herself every minute of every hour of everyday while practicing on her bedside mirror on how to tell him without turning beet red or worse… fainting.

She is now praying to Kami-sama that those three special words would be heard coherently so that she wouldn't have to repeat the grueling process of telling him yet again. She is hoping that those three words would slip past her throat instead of just lingering noisily inside her now booming heart. Her now booming heart that seemed like it couldn't go any faster.

Her heart bursting is the least of her concerns now. She had waited rather long for this moment. She had endured how many years of just being content on seeing him smile goofily or make a complete fool of himself. Satisfied on just having to be assigned with him on successive missions; pleased on just seeing him slurp down one bowl of ramen after another.

It came as a surprise to almost anyone upon finding out that she loves him. Their common reaction was bewilderment with the tag question, "What did you see in him?" She often just smiles at their responses and blushes all the same—frequently reminded by the saying that love is when you see something in a person that others couldn't.

He may not be cute like what Sakura-san and Ino-san is telling Uchiha-san or a genius like Shikamaru-san and Neji-niisan. He may not be a constant hard worker like Lee-san or have a wide knowledge in food like Chouji-san. He may not be focused like her two teammates Kiba and Shino. He may not have everything they have but, there was something that surely got her attracted to him. And she couldn't help but smile upon remembering what it is.

His huge heart.

"Oi Hinata! I came here as soon as possible. What do you want to tell me?" His voice was hard to miss and for her ears, they were not as loud as everyone in Konoha complained. He halted just beside her, panting and out of breath. Looks like he was running the whole time. Typical.

Her heartbeat picked up its pace if it was even possible. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. Okay, so maybe she miscalculated all of this. It's not too late to back out now, she thought, if only he wouldn't notice me leaving.

"Know what, I don't know about you but, people around me were telling me to go and see you. Weird, huh?" He grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "First, Kiba then Neji and Tenten. And just before I was able to get a free treat from Kakashi-sensei at Ichiraku's, Ino dragged me in this direction telling me the same thing before she disappeared!"

All the names he mentioned sparked something in her. So, they were wanting this confession too? And she even thought of giving up, what cowardice. She kicked herself mentally while thinking of ways to thank Kiba, Neji-niisan, his girlfriend Tenten-san, and Ino-san. She started gathering her inner strength slowly as she watched him ramble about amusingly. It came as a surprise to her too that she's not feeling any signs of passing out.

"And here I thought you were hurt! I was worried sick! Everyone was making a big deal out of this that I thought something bad happened to you! Hehe, I'm glad you're okay. So, what is it that you want to tell me? This better be important, Hinata! Kakashi-sensei almost treated—"

"Naruto-kun… I…" She began.

He looked at her with those chinky eyes of his, tilting his head in curiosity. "Err, yeah?"

"I… uh… I…" She fidgeted with her fingers as she bit her bottom lip. She knew quite well that by now, her face is as red as a fresh-picked ripe tomato. Those three words, those three valuable words—where are they?

He was waiting for her intently, his inquisitiveness showing in his face more and more. If only these words weren't so hard to say. "I… l-love…"

Now, he's confused. "You love..?"

"I… l-love… I… uh…" She's pretty much sure that she's now making an utter fool of herself in front of him. But, one thing that she liked about Naruto was the fact that he doesn't care if the person in front of him is making a dupe of his or herself, he'll just continue talking to that person with sincerity. That or he's oblivious.

Her heart kept increasing its rate and by now, she is fairly certain that it'll erupt from her chest any minute. But, she had to stay focused. It wouldn't be too hard. She just had to say those words. Words that are so tender, it seems like saying them out of duty is totally wrong. But, is she really? Does she really see this confession as a duty to be accomplished?

She had to admit it's somehow a part of her duty for if she can't tell him now… when? She can't handle another day or another week or another month keeping this all inside her. She's even amazed that she kept this as a clandestine all these years. How was she sleeping soundly all this time?

It is now or never. What had she got to lose anyway? It is somehow given that Naruto is a bit dense but, she believes that he'll give her an answer soon. He isn't the type of guy who would make someone—especially a girl—wait. He's very compassionate, he'll understand. At least she hopes so.

"I… I… l-love… uh… y-y…" She stuttered, trying so eagerly to form that one simple sentence.

Suddenly, his face lit up which surprised her into cutting her confession abruptly. "Hah! I know what you're gonna tell me!" He declared with a devilish glee sweeping across his features.

This is it. The moment of absolute truth. At least she wouldn't have to say it completely. She smiled. It was a good thing Naruto figured it out already.

"You love ramen too!" He laughed, bringing his hands at the back of his head. "Why didn't you say so? Come on, Kakashi-sensei would be treating us to Ichiraku's!" He grabbed her left arm and dragged her along the street to where Ichiraku Ramen could be found.

Her heart almost sank. But, it was quickly replaced by relief. She didn't know whether to be happy that he got the wrong idea or be saddened that she would be keeping this feeling hidden yet again. And, from the looks of it, it's going to be a very long time too.

"What kind of ramen do you like? Crispy? Sweet? I hate those bitter ones! Iruka-sensei tricked me one time into eating those and I almost puked!"

Yes, it would be a very long time indeed. She sighed but smiled nonetheless. Tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow for sure.

xXx

(slaps Naruto for being the densest fox around)

Thanks for reading and please review! X3


End file.
